Une journaliste perdue
by Konan-kami
Summary: Sakura Haruno est journaliste. Itachi Uchiha est un homme d'affaire. Naruto Uzumaki est un cameraman inconscient et Nadia, une enfant seule. Comment se sont-ils tous retrouvés ici? Pourquoi sont-ils tous ensemble dans un monde en guerre? Rating T/violence


Je courrais à en perdre haleine depuis une dizaine de minutes. Le bruit autour de moi était assourdissant. Je ne pensais pas à sauver **ma** vie, mais la **sienne**. Une enfant désormais orpheline, que je tirais par le bras, et qui ne pensait pas à pleurer. Une bombe détruit un immeuble derrière moi, les balles sifflaient autour de nous. Une manifestation pour la liberté qui avait mal tourné.

Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, je suis la journaliste la plus titré de mon pays. Tous connaissent mon nom, très peu mon visage. Mes reportages faisaient le tour de monde, et moi aussi. J'étais à l'étranger, comme toujours. Et comme d'habitude, mon instinct de journaliste prenait le dessus dans ces moments. Je trouvais une voiture, et poussait la petite à l'intérieur. Sa mère m'avait demandé de rester avec elle, avant de se prendre une balle initialement pour moi. Je devais sauver cette gamine, et je me débrouillais pour que ni elle, ni moi, y restâmes.

Je montais à côté d'elle, et démarrait la voiture. J'avais appris à les voler, ses chères voitures. Notre gage de survie. Je partis en trombe, et deux villages plus loin, je m'arrêtais, et déposais l'enfant. Mon cameraman et meilleur ami ne devait pas être sorti de la ville, et je ne tenais pas à chercher son cadavre.

Naruto Uzumaki, jeune homme plein de vie, d'inconscience et de fougue, me suivait toujours, malgré le niveau élevé de violence dans lequel je me plongeais. Je pris mon téléphone, et composais son numéro, toujours au volant. Il me répondit au bout de trois sonneries, et je crus pleurer de joie. Il m'informa de la situation, qui s'aggravait encore, et me dit qu'il continuait de filmer. Le reportage avant tout.

Je soupirais et raccrochais après avoir pris connaissance de sa position. J'accélérai encore, et rentrait dans la ville, à feu et à sang. L'odeur âcre de la chair brûler me souleva le cœur. Mais je ne devais pas m'occuper de cela. Je laissais la voiture et partit en courant. J'arrivais sur la place, où l'état montrait sa toute puissance. Une répression sanglante. Je pris quelques photos, et repartit pour retrouver mon ami.

J'arrivais devant une maison, criblée de balles, et mes jambes devinrent coton. Si j'étais arrivé trop tard, je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours. Je passais tout de même la porte, et trouvais mon ami en train de faire un garrot à une jeune homme, brun. Il était très pale, et je m'inquiéta un peu.

Mon blond tourna la tête, et quand il me vit, fut soulagé. 

-Tu penses pouvoir amener ta voiture jusqu'ici?  
>-Oui, c'est faisable, mais sa va prendre du temps, il faut que je fasse le tour de la ville, sans que l'on me voit.<p>

J'avais déjà été prisonnière pendant plusieurs jours, et je ne tenais pas à remettre le couvert. Mon ami éclata de rire en voyant ma mine, et me fit signe d'y aller. J'avais étudié le plan de la ville, en cas de problème. Il savait que je trouverais le chemin le plus court, tout en étant discrète. 

-Naruto, quand je t'appelle, tu sors, avec lui, j'arriverai juste après, le temps de le faire monter et de s'en aller.  
>-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.<p>

Je partais en courant et au bout de trois longues minutes, j'arrivais devant la voiture dérobée un peu plus tôt. Des militaires s'approchait et tirait en l'air en riant. Ils aimaient voir le sang couler. Je le savais. Je connaissais ces personnes. Prêtes à tout pour que leur dictateur reste au pouvoir. Le massacre ne faisait que commencer. Je montais, démarrais, et partis en trombe pour rejoindre mon ami. Une minute plus tard, il avait mon coup de téléphone.

J'arrivais, ouvrit les portières à la volée et le tirais à l'intérieur, lui et celui qu'il tentait de sauver. Je démarrais pendant qu'il essayait de fermer les portes.

Un coup de volant, un demi-tour brusque, et s'était fait, involontairement. Je conduisais vite, et sortis de la ville. Le massacre avait débuté à peine 30 minutes plus tôt. Et déjà, l'odeur de la mort rôdait. Je retournais au village où j'avais laissé l'enfant. Je m'arrêtais, sortais du véhicule, le prenait dans mes bras, alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Je la confiais à Naruto, et repartais déjà. Il fallait s'éloigner.

Le jeune homme était mourant, et je le regardais depuis le rétroviseur. Il était trop pale, et surtout, avait des cernes incroyables. Je me mordais la lèvre. Il était japonais, je le savais. Comme Naruto et moi-même. Que faisait-il ici? Dans cet endroit reculé du monde, et en pleine guerre? Je m'interrogeais silencieusement, et quand je fis enfin attention à la route, je vis des militaires en face de nous. Naruto jurait comme un chartié à côté, et me regarda. Il me disait silencieusement de m'arrêter, mais je décida de n'en faire qu'à ma tête et appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Je passais la quatrième, et passa le barrage des forces du dictateur. Ils faisaient de grands signes, et nous insultaient. J'avais faillit les renverser.

Quelques vingt minutes après cet incident, je vis un village. Je m'y arrêtais, et rentrais dans une maison. Elle avait été abandonné. Les habitants avaient dû entendre les bombes, malgré la distance; J'allongeais notre passager sur un lit, et regardais sa blessure. Une balle, encore dans la plaie, dans sa cuisse. Celle-ci saignait abondamment, et j'eus la nausée. Mais je n'étais pas une petite nature. J'avais vu bien pire, mais surtout, je devais soigner ce gars, sinon, il allait mourir. Je pourrais m'évanouir plus tard.

Je lui pris le pouls. Régulier, malgré la douleur. Je lui tirais mon chapeau. La première balle que j'avais prise m'avait vraiment secoué. Dans le bras, touchant l'os, je revois Naruto s'évanouir quand je l'avais enlevé avec une pince à épiler. Je ricanais presque en y repensant. Il revint avec l'enfant et deux grosse bassine d'eau. On avait appris à survivre, depuis le temps. Je nettoyait le sang, resserrait le garrot, et avec mes doigts, retirait la balle. J'ouvris ma sacoche, que j'avais réussit à garder, et en sortit une bouteille de désinfectant. Je re-nettoyais la plaie, et enfin, j'arrachais un morceau à mon t-shirt. Je l'empreignais de produit, et fit un pansement. Le but était qu'il ne meurt pas avant que l'on retourne à l'ambassade, à une demi-heure de route. Avec un bout de tissu, je lui attachait le pansement, et quand je jugeais que c'était bon, bu une gorgée d'eau.

Je me relevais, m'étirais et le prit par un bras.

-Je ne sais rien de toi, tu ne sais rien de moi. Je te dépose à l'ambassade pour qu'on te soigne.

-Si, je sais qui tu es...

Il venait de me tenir tête de sa voix douce. Je soupirais, le traînais jusqu'à la voiture, et mis la petite près de lui. Elle le regardait avec ces grands yeux chocolats, et il lui sourit.

Naruto me fusilla du regard. Je savais que dès qu'on serait tous dans la voiture, les remontrances commencerait. Se qui commença même avant, me faisant soupirer.

-Tu sais, ton anonymat ne compte pas, ici. C'est la guerre, ils s'en foutent de ton nom.

-Justement. S'ils s'en foutent, laisse moi. Je ne suis personne, aujourd'hui.

-On est crevé. On va pas y retourner, alors calme-toi, joues pas la forte tête maintenant.

-Sans moi tu serais pas là, tu serais chez toi, en sécurité, et tu n'aurais jamais vu toutes ses horreurs. Je m'en veux, Naru. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Tu as sauvé des centaines de vies, tu es reconnu dans le monde entier. Tu vas être nominé pour le prix Nobel de la paix. Je comprends pas...

-Je ne veux pas de tout sa! Je veux juste que les gens voient les horreurs que certains vivent.

-On dérive, tu sais?

-Comme toujours.

Je lui lançais un sourire étincelant, tandis que nous roulions à allure soutenue jusqu'à l'ambassade.  
>Derrière, la gamine pris la main de l'inconnu, et celui-ci la berça, en souriant. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, même innocent. Un regard aussi tendre alors qu'on était en guerre m'aurait presque fait pleurer.<p>

Je me garais devant l'ambassade, et scrutait les alentours. Des gardes vinrent nous voir, et me fixèrent avec stupeur. Que dire? Je tentais de leur expliquer la situation, mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je m'évanouis, et me réveillais sur un lit d'hôpital. Je serrais les dents, et sentis une main douce et chaude sur mon visage. Je tournais la tête pour scruter les yeux bleu inquiet de mon ami.

-Le gars qu'on a amené est hors de danger. Pour toi, par contre, s'était juste juste...

-Hein?

-Tu t'es pris une balle, mais l'adrénaline t'as anesthésié. Un peu plus et tu perdais un bras.

-Quoi?

-Ouai. Tu pensais à tous nous sauver, personne à vu que doucement, tu te vidais de ton sang.

-Je suis restée longtemps inconsciente?

-Presque une semaine. On est rapatrié ce soir. La gamine aussi.

-Et le brun, il va bien?

-Oui, je vais bien.

Il venait de passer la porte de ma chambre, avec une béquille, et un sourire tendre sur le visage. Je me demandais comment il allait, il avait l'air fatigué, mais aussi, plus vieux que nous.

-Excuses-moi, pour la dernière fois...

-Merci.

-Hein?

-C'est grâce à toi si je suis là, aujourd'hui.

-Oh... de rien...

-Sakura-chan est gênée, elle a fait sa parce que la situation l'y obligeait.

-Non, non! Du tout! Naruto! Dis pas n'importe quoi! Je l'aurais fait, peu importe la situation...

-Je sais.

Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit avec une grimace, et je me relevais lentement. J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser, mais pas le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Sakura-chan, je te présente Uchiha Itachi.

-Uchiha?

-Oui, je suis venu pour les affaires. Mais rien ne c'est passé comme prévu. J'ai été enlevé. Et puis, ensuite, la révolte du peuple ma permis de m'enfuir, mais on m'a tiré dessus. Et ton ami, Naruto, m'a soigné du mieux qu'il à put. Et ensuite toi. C'est grâce a vous que je rentre chez moi.

-Les coïncidences font bien les choses.

Je lui avais sourit, et il me fixa intensément. Il avait l'air gentil, il était mignon, et très charmant. Je me décidais à me présenter.

-Je suis Sakura Haruno...

-Je sais. Naruto m'a parlé de toi. Beaucoup même.

Il riait, amusé, alors que je fusillais mon collègue du regard. Pour se faire pardonner, il me montra les dernières photos. J'en eus la nausée. Je détestait revoir ces clichés, sanglant. 

Prise de nausées, je me levais d'un bond et entrais dans les toilettes. Mon blond, derrière la porte, habitué à cette réaction, lança son habituel:

-Sakura-chan! Tu veux que je te tiennes les cheveux?

-Va...te faire...voir...Naruto...

-Toujours la même réponse...

-Toujours la même question, idiot!

Je sortais et lui tapais derrière la tête. J'étais livide. Mais qui ne le serait pas en voyant sur une photo, un tas de cadavre fumant? J'avais encore dans le nez l'odeur âcre de la mort. J'enfilais un pull, et je partis à la recherche de ma nouvelle protégée. Quitte à la ramener avec nous au Japon, autant en savoir plus sur elle. Je me demandais tout de même se qu'elle allait devenir... Je n'allais tout de même pas l'adopter, si?

Je laissais échapper un soupir. Décidément, il ne m'arrivais rien de bon, en ce moment.  
>Je repensais à ma récente rupture, due à mon travail périlleux. J'étais la journaliste à sensation du Japon. Je ne faisais que des reportages qui me faisaient frôler la mort. Je me sentais vivante ainsi. Et Kiba, mon petit-ami, qui était journaliste people avait du mal à comprendre. Quand j'avais été enlevée, quand on m'avait poignardé, il avait décidé de mettre un terme à notre "relation". Je n'étais pas rentrée pendant près de six mois, alors... Je le comprenais et je respectais son choix.<p>

Je tournais au bout d'un couloir, et je vis enfin la gamine. Elle me regarda longuement, et je me mis à genoux, au sol, et ouvris les bras. Elle s'y précipita en pleurant. Je la consolais du mieux que je pus. Je me sentais idiote, à vrai dire. Un bruit de béquille attira notre attention, et l'enfant murmura doucement:

-Tachi...

-Oui, mon coeur.

-Ma nouvelle maman, elle s'est réveillé, tu as vu?

Sa petite bouille innocente me fit sourire. Oui, j'allais avoir un enfant. Un enfant d'infortune, presque.

-Oui, je lui ai parlé un peu.

-Nuto aussi, il rentre?

-Oui, il vient aussi.

-Nuto? Demandais-je, surprise.

-C'est moi, Saku. Intervint la voix de mon ami.

-Nuto, hein... Et ma chérie, Nuto, c'est qui, pour toi?

-Nuto?... C'est l'ami de maman.

-Et moi? Demanda le brun, avec un petit sourire.

-C'est...Sais pas, déplora l'enfant.

-Et comment tu t'appelles?

-Nadia. Répondit la petite avec un sourire.

-Nadia Haruno, hein...?

-Héhé, tu vas l'adopter? M'interrogea mon ami.

-Pas trop le choix, elle m'a déjà choisit, répondis-je en riant.

-Il te faudrait un père... Susurra la voix du brun.

-Plus tard. Je verrais quand on sera rentré, que j'aurais ses papiers, et que j'aurais rendu le reportage.

-Travail, travail, travail... Nadia, ta mère connait que sa.

-Connais pas l'amou?

-Si, si, bien sûr...

-Avec Tachi?

-Non, on se connait pas vraiment...

-Oui, avec moi, la coupa Itachi.

Elle était estomaqué. On venait de s'imposer dans sa vie deux fois de suite, en moins d'une heure. Autant une enfant innocente ne la gênais pas trop, autant un Uchiha, c'était plus que dérangeant. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour être pauvre, encore moins moche, et surtout, réputés pour être des têtes. Avocat, PDG, prestige et tout le tralala. Alors que Monsieur s'incruste en se prétendant son amant...

L'après-midi se passa rapidement, je jouais avec Nadia, travaillant discrètement sur mon reportage, le temps qu'elle dessinait. Comme le disait Naruto, Nuto, depuis quelques heures, ce n'était pas gagné. Je visionnais une vidéo atroce, essayant de couper les scènes qui me rendait moi aussi malade. Je me vis, filmé par Naruto, tenant ma sacoche, et me mis a rire. Rien de drôle, si ce n'est, au beau milieu d'une fusillade sanglante, une journaliste qui tient à tout prix à garder son sac, contenant des jours, des semaines de travail acharné.

Je vis Nadia, et sa mère. Cette gamine avait du en connaitre des galères, puisqu'au milieu des balles, elle cherchait juste sa mère, qui me la confia. Elle me suivit bravement, alors que je faisais signe à Naruto de se casser de là. Je vis la caméra qui tournait alors que mon blond s'en le vis filmé des soldats tuant des femmes, les violant presque. Ils riaient à gorge déployée, sans se rendre compte des atrocités qu'ils faisaient.

Des larmes ruisselèrent sur mes joues, et une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je regardais le brun, silencieux. Il scrutait la scène qui se déroulait toujours sur l'écran. Nadia m'apporta son dessin, et j'éteignis l'ordinateur, ne voulant pas qu'elle aperçoive ses images. Je la félicitais pour sa fleur, et décidais de dessiner avec elle. Un des membres de l'ambassade vint nous trouver. Je laissais la petite à son oiseau, et écoutait se que disait l'homme.

-Je suis confus, mais avec la tempête de sable, impossible de se rendre à l'aéroport.

-Nous passons une nuit de plus ici, donc? S'enquit le brun en souriant.

-Oui, et là, il survient notre deuxième problème. Deux personnes, des japonais eux aussi, sont venus nous trouver. Nous n'avons plus assez de chambre...

-Je dormirais par terre, assurais-je.

-Non, on va trouver une solution, répondit mon blond.

-Nuto! Je veux dormir avec toi, encore! Intervint une voix fluette.

-Bon, et bien, Naruto dort avec Nadia... Et que faisons-nous? Le brun s'était adressé à moi, et je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Je dors par terre, finis-je par déclarer.

Personne ne me contredit, et je partais me faire mon campement. La nuit tomba vite, et mon repas fut écourté, n'ayant pas vraiment faim. J'embrassais ma fille, embrassait malicieusement mon blond sur la bouche, se qui le fit s'indigner, et me coucha sur le sol. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Je me levais donc à pas de loup, et finis de visionner l'enregistrement de mon collègue. A la fin, vers les trois heures du matin, je bailla. Je venais de tout voir, de tout travailler. Il ne me resterait qu'à ajouter des commentaires durant le trajet en avion. Mon reportage, déjà bien préparé avant, serait finit en un temps record. Kakashi et Tsunade, mes deux boss, seraient aux anges.

Quelqu'un s'installa à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête et plongeait mon regard dans celui d'encre ne face de moi.

-Je me suis inquiété, quand je ne t'ai pas vu.

-On est pas marié, ne t'en fais... Je m'en sors toujours.

J'avais un peu haussé la voix, au départ, avant de m'adoucir face à se regard. Il posa une main dans mes cheveux, et lentement, se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je le laissais faire, mais ne répondit pas à ce geste.  
>Je venais de comprendre une chose essentielle. J'allais partagé ma vie, toute ma vie, avec une seule et même personne... deux maintenant. Naruto, et Nadia.<p>

Je posais mon front sur celui d'Itachi, cherchant mes mots. Enfin, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Nos vies sont incompatibles. Tu es riche, célèbre, beau, intelligent... Et je ne suis qu'une journaliste qui aime mettre sa vie en danger. Je suis déjà amoureuse, Itachi... J'aimerais répondre à tes sentiments... Je ne pense même pas qu'il y en ait réellement, à vrai dire...

-Tu dis toujours tout se que tu penses?

-Oui, c'est mon plus gros défaut.

-Haruno Sakura, je t'attendrais. Si un jour tu aspires à une vie calme et stable. Je serait un bon père pour Nadia, mais je ne doute pas que Naruto en sois un excellent, lui aussi.

-Uchiha Itachi, je me souviendrais de toi. Et je me rappellerais tes mots.

Je me levais et allais me coucher sur mon lit de fortune. Des lèvres me réveillèrent. J'ouvris un oeil pour voir celui azuré de mon ami. Il souffla un bon coup, et me déclara sa flamme.  
>Je le regardais, très surprise. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.<p>

-Je le savais... T'as mis un râteau à l'autre avec moi comme prétexte...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Naru?

-Tu ne m'aimes pas...

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, je le fis basculer sur le sol et l'embrassa avec fougue, me sentant pleine de vie, des papillons dans le ventre.

[ Une romance peut débuter n'importe où, mais on ne sait jamais si elle sera réciproque. ] 


End file.
